The Consequences of Mistletoe
by SacredRoseDream
Summary: They were bored. They were drunk. That's the only excuse they had. It was Naruto's idea, it was Sasuke's plan, and the consequences were completely unexpected. Who knew that trying to unmask Hatake Kakashi could lead to so much? Kakasaku.
1. Chapter 1

**The Consequences of Mistletoe:**

**Sorry all. I tried to edit this but my spellcheck is having problems. Every time I try to use it I keep getting wierd symbols put in between my writing and in the end it is more trouble than it is worth. If you see a typo please feel free to tell me, I would rather not have any invading my story and no matter how many times I edit manually I miss something.**

**Thanks! Enjoy!**

* * *

_It must have been the mistletoe  
The lazy fire, the falling snow  
The magic in the frosty air  
That feeling everywhere_

_It must have been the pretty lights  
That glistened in the silent night  
It may be just the stars so bright  
That shined above you_

_Our first Christmas  
More than we'd be dreaming of  
Ah, Saint Nicholas had his fingers crossed  
That we would fall in love!_

_It could have been the holiday,  
The midnight ride upon sleigh  
The countryside all dressed in white  
The crazy snowball fight!_

_It could have been the steeplebell  
That wrapped us up in its spell  
It only took one kiss to know  
It must have been the mistletoe!_

_Our first Christmas more than we'd be dreaming of  
Ah, St. Nicholas must have know that kiss  
Would lead to all of this!!  
It must have been the mistletoe_

_The lazy fire, the falling snow  
The magic in the frosty air  
That made me love you!  
On Christmas eve our wish came true  
That I would fall in love with you  
It only took one kiss to know_

_It must have been the mistletoe!  
It must have been the mistletoe!  
It must have been the mistletoe!_

**********

_Be careful what you wish for. Be wary what you do. Some of the best intensions, have a way of turning around on you._

_11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111_

It was a chilly December night in Konoha. The trees outside all held a smattering of frost adorning them and the ground was a solemn brown. It rarely snowed in Fire instead it rained often and hard with icy drops pelting the grounds. On this particular night, it was again raining. While most little good boys and girls were already settled into bed on this frigid night the shinobi of Konoha had other plans. A few chuunin guarded the perimeter, making tedious rounds again and again, and medic nin clamoured in and out of the hospital tending patients and scurrying home to collapse in their beds. The few shinobi without missions the next day, though, were all eagerly huddled in one of Konoha's many bars to chase away the chill with a generous helping of alcohol, and it was exactly in one of these bars that the last Uchiha and Rokudaime-to-be could be found.

The tinkling of glasses played almost as a compliment to the low lounge music in the background. Figures huddled over glasses at the counter and motley groups of shinobi were scattered at the bar's round wooden tables. Voices rose and fell, the sounds falling in a pleasant hum to intoxicated ears. Sitting at the counter, huddled like so many others was Uchiha Sasuke, nursing a warm cup of sake while trying to ignore the animated chatter of his blond friend.

"Ne ne Sasuke!" Nartuo exclaimed loudly, the few drinks he had having only increased the volume of his wails. Still, the raven-haired man ignored him, instead taking a few sips of his sake. The blue eyed shinobi pouted and grasped his companion's shoulder, shaking it in time to his words. "Sa-su-ke!"He whined.

"What dobe?" Sasuke growled, shrugging off the offending hand. Obsidian eyes flickered red for a fleeting moment as his gaze came to rest on the red cheeked, whiskered shinobi.

Grinning stupidly now, Naruto grabbed the bottle of sake between him and gestured wildly. "Let's have a drinking contest!"

The Uchiha glared. "No."

"Aww come on teme!" Naruto whined moving to grab the nin's shoulder again only to be dodged. "Teme!"

"No."

"Teme!" Naruto began again, fully intent on getting the stoic sharingan-user to comply. Seeing his whining was doing no good, the blond decided on a change of tactics. "Eh teme, afraid I'll beat your ass?" Sasuke's eye twitched beneath his dark bangs, his grip on the cup threatening to crack the glass, yet he still said nothing. "Ha ha! I knew it. I'm the best! You're so scared you won't even try!" Naruto jibed,"'Uchiha's never lose' my ass teme! Ha ha h-"

"Fine!" The pale jounin growled, grabbing the bottle from his wayward friend and refilling his cup. "You're on dobe." Naruto only grinned, motioning for the bartender to come forward and requesting him to keep the bottles coming fast. The bartender only shook his head and chuckled before moving to do just that.

Cups slammed onto table as pint after pint of sake disappeared into nothingness; still there was the call for more. Cup after cup, bottle after bottle, until the hour wasted away and it was approaching 3 AM. Finally it seemed the two were done. The stubborn Uchiha half-sprawled on the counter top, his head turned to face and equally wasted Naruto. Pale lids fluttered shut and flushed cheeks dared a scowl.

"A tie," the raven haired man announced seeing as neither had the strength to bring another glass to their lips. As it was the world was spinning

"Neeeeee teme?" The blonde intoned, his words slurring slightly. His lids rose, exposing mischieveous blue orbs.

"Hn." What could the dobe want this time?!?

"I've gob an idea." Nartuo exclaimed trying to lift his head from the counter while the room began to spin wildly.

"Hn." Sasuke groaned _No, no more ideas. _

The blonde grinned, oblivious or uncaring to the Uchiha's response. "Let'ss umassk Kasshi-senei!" A dark eye opened, staring with interest at the blond, noting his childlike exuberance then closed.

"Forges it dobe,"Sasuke slurred, attempting his best to make his mouth move in a coherent manner,"we tried."

"No teme!"Naruto groused, lifting his head. It seemed adrenaline worked wonders to cure intoxication in the kyuubi container."It'll work! I know it! With my skills and your brains teme we can get him now!" Dark eyes stared at him incredulously before their owner heaved a great sigh and pushed himself off the counter, swaying perilously for a moment.

"Aa," He grumbled, accepting Naruto's proposition once again. Really there was no way he could deny. The boy would just follow him and beg like an annoying puppy until he aquiesced or knocked him out, and as the second option was out in his state... "But I'll make te pans. You fowow them. No questons asked." He stated, fighting his heavy tongue.

The hokage-to-be opened his mouth as though to protest only to be silenced by a venomous glare. Shivering slightly Naruto backed off. The Uchiha meant business. Still it was another victory for the Uzumaki! "Okay!" He agreed, "so how will we do it."

Sasuke sighed, wanting nothing more than to get back to the Uchiha district, run home, and collapse in his bed instead of catering to the dobe. Gesturing towards the bartender he pointed towards a pitcher of water nearby and was soon faced with a filled glass. If he wanted this to work, he needed to sober up quick. After a few moments he turned towards Naruto, frowing as he noticed a stain on his Uchiha shirt. At least it was black and not orange like Naruto's favorite gear, or god forbid the white of his missing-nin days. "Alright dobe, we'll try this..."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"You got everything set dobe?" A dark voice asked.

"Of course teme!" A boisterous voice answered.

"Hn." _Good._

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sakura smiled as she walked with Ino and Tenten towards the Uchiha district. The rain had stopped a few days before and to her surprise there were now small flakes of snow falling about the area, not enough to stick to the ground, but it was refreshing to see the icy adornments. The last time Haruno Sakura had seen snow in Konoha she had still been in the academy, only five years old. Now a jounin aged nineteen Sakura was once again greeted with the dancing white fluff.

Laughing at something Ino had said that made poor Hinata blush a furious red, Sakura allowed her thoughts to wander. She was greatful that her friendship with Ino had been restored. After Sasuke had abandoned them Ino's love for the dark haired nin had proved little more than a crush and she soon gave up on him. Sakura had been more difficult and it was only after a few failed attempts at dating the stoic shinobi shortly after his return that she realized the feelings she had for him had faded away with time until all that was left was a strong sense of platonic love. Now another year had passed since the Uchiha heir returned to Konoha and he was celebrating his return to the shinobi ranks after a year long period of near house arrest. She was happy for him.

Sakuke's Christmas party was the talk of the town. In an unprecedented display of hospitality and-gasp!- gregarity Uchiha Sasuke had opened up his mansion to the masses inviting all of the Rookie Nine, their respective ex-sensei (and current sensei in Sakura and Naruto's case), and whatever love interests they may have. The last actually contributed to few of their numbers as the brown-haired Hyuuga had started dating none other than Tenten, Ino had taken to a slimmer Chouji, Hinata was dating on Naruto after a few well placed hints (or rather punches) from Sakura alerted the blond to his shy admirer, Kurenai was officially married to the late Asuma, and Shikamaru's significant other was in Suna. As for the rest of the group, only a few were in known relationships and the rest would never tell.

"Hey Forehead, we're here!"Ino explained wrapping her black coat tighter around her body while casting envious glances at Hintata's warm, cream fur jacket.

"Huh?"Sakura said blinking as she looked around. To her surprise she was before the doors of the Uchiha mansion, a single wreath of pine and holly adorning the door. "Oh."She stated recovering as the last of her thoughts flew away. "Let's go in then!"

Not wanting to flaunt her key (team 7 had all exchanged keys after they found themselves sleeping at each other's houses more often than not-though Sasuke refused to let Sai have a key), Sakura rung the door bell. Almost immediately a beaming Naruto appeared in the doorway a red Santa hat on his head, clashing terribly with his orange and black ensemble. "Sakura-chan! Ino! Hinata-chan!"Naruto bellowed moving to capture the pink and dark blue haired women in a rough embrace while Ino quickly stepped away. She was good friends with Naruto-just not that good! Ushering them inside, Naruto quickly closed the door and moved towards Hinata, giving the flushing girl a quick buss on the lips. From across the room Neji scowled, his lilac eyes burning holes into the blond. Naruto turned, feeling the glare and caught Neji's eyes. Gulping the kyuubi-holder motioned upwards. Immedately silvery lilac eyes fell on a sprig of mistletoe near the door way. He scowled again then turned, seeing out Tenten.

"Ah... H-hhi Naruto-kun."Hinata greated, her face now resembling a cherry as she was lead away by an ecstatic Naruto towards the food table.

Sakura looked around the room, searching for either of her black haired team mates as Ino ran to flirt with Chouji who was currently feasting on barbeque chips at the table with Shikamaru and Shino. Looking around she saw Kurenai and spared a moment to wave, Kiba was flirting with a red headed young woman she didn't recognize in a corner, Gai and Lee were going on excitedly about something-inwardly Sakura cringed, it wouldn't do to have Lee see her yet-and then there was an emotionless Sai sitting in the corner with a sketch pad. Pleased she had found another team mate (she was surprised Sasuke invited Sai at all with all the distaste the Uchiha had for his replacement), she walked towards him.

"Hey there Sai, Merry Christmas!" Sakura replied ruffling the pale nin's hair as she looked at what he was sketching. Her eyes widened. Well it seemed as though Sai had outdone himself, he had managed to capture nearly half the room despite everyone's moving to and fro.

"Merry Christmas ugly," His cool voice answered, a fake smile on his lips. Sakura's eye twitched, a vien popping out of her fore before she dismissed it. Sai was being Sai and Christmas eve was no time to beat up one of her boys.

"Have you seen Sasuke Sai?"She questioned wondering where the host was. It was his party wasn't it? Shouldn't he be here greeting guests instead of getting Naruto to do it? Then again, she couldn't imagine a sociable Sasuke so maybe it was best he didn't do the greeting.

Sai looked up, dark eyes capturing emerald. "Asshole went to the kitchen, said he had to check on something." Sakura's brows furrowed. As far as she knew the Uchiha heir wasn't much of a cook. Sure he could make simple soups and survive, but his cuisine was far from the best and Sasuke was definately not a homemaker. Unbidden the image of her dark haired camarade popped into her head dressed fully in a white apron stating "kiss the cook" while fretting about burnt cake came to mind and she tried to stifle her giggles. Sai looked at her for a moment then shrugged. His understand of human interactions was still incomplete and the females of the species were still most perplexing of all.

Poundering to herself, Sakura decided to leave the artist alone and enjoy herself. Heading towards the food table she grabbed a plate and some drinks and sought out the rest of the girls. They greeted her happily with wide grins and teasing jokes as she sat between Ino and Tenten, both drinking a cup of egg nog. A sniff of the egg nog and she quickly concluded it was spiked. At this rate all of them would be smashed by the end of the night.

It was nearly two hours after the party started that the Copy-nin finally decided to show up. In that time Sasuke had finally appeared and tried his best at acting like a proper host. He failed rather miserably, but thankfully everyone there knew the Sharingan-user well enough not to care and Naruto more than picked up the slack. Sai had finally finished his sketch and taken to chatting with Yamato. Kiba had found him soon afterwards and proceeded to instruct the clueless ex-ROOT on the finer aspects of the female anatomy while attempting to get them both hopelessly drunk. So far it seemed Sai's obliviousness was winning.

The door bell rang, and the room fell into a hush. Naruto immediately scampered towards the door, casting a concealed glance towards the Uchiha. Blue eyes met black and Sasuke gave an inperceptible nod before excusing himself. Throwing the door open Naruto grinned, trying his best not to show his anxiety. "You're late Kakashi-sensei!"He exclaimed which ushering the nin inside.

"Ah," the silver-haired jounin started rubbing the back of his head idly and unknowingly releasing a flurry of snowflakes from his head. "You see, there was this old woman crossing the street and I jus-"

"Save it Kakashi-sensei!"Naruto commanded, closing the door harshly behind him. Immediately well wishers came forward greeting the son of Konoha's White Fang and wishing him a Happy Christmas. Kakashi took a step forward as he saw Kurenai approach wanting to greet little Asuma and give some comfort to the woman he had grown up with. Naruto held his breath, searching for the stoic Uchiha. Spotting him, the Uchiha gave him a sly smirk. Naruto twittered in excitement, almost there, almost-

"Kakashi!" A voice bellowed and suddenly the masked shinobi was off the ground, being encased in the rough embrace of Maito Gai. "It seems my eternal rival had finally arrived at this festival of youth!" He stated eyes watering. "Happy Christmas Kakashi! Come let us celebrate our youth with an arm wrestling match!"

"Yosh! Go Gai-sensei! No one can defeat the power of your eternal youth! "Lee exclaimed at Konoha's green beast as he dragged along an unhappy Kakashi towards the table. Naruto sweatdropped at the sight. Damn it so close! Lee turned suddenly. "Ah it is Konoha's very own cherry blossom! Merry Christmas Sakura-san!"Lee stated catching the pink haired kunoichi in a bone-crushing embrace. "It does this youthful heart joy to see the beauty of your pink presence. The power of the lotus truly shows in your beast-like strength!"

Fire burned in the cherry blossom's jade orbs. "Er.. Merry Christmas,"she ground out giving the boy a small hug before shoving him away to fly across the room.

From his place near the table, refilling the punch and egg nog bowls Sasuke scowled. Damn idiot. They were so close, just a few more steps but no, Maito Gai just had to get in the way! His dark eyes narrowed, he would have to do something about this. There were hours yet to the party, surely another chance would arise. Motioning to the dobe, he walked back towards the kitchen. It was time to tweak the plans a bit.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Another hour and now the party was filled with ineberated nins. Seated with Kurenai, a rowdy Anko was trying to get Gai to leave Asuma alone by distracting him with a challange to see who could outline their hand's with a kunai fastest without stabbing themselves. As soon as a rather reluctant Gai agreed, the violet eyed kunoichi waved at Kurenai to go. The mother needed to get going; it was past time for Asuma to get to sleep.

_BOOM! Clank! Crash!_The sounds of fighting broke the lazy hush of the room, as the few still concious and coherent nins quickly got to their feet. Looking towards the kitchen the nins began to advance when a sudden shout of "HENTAI!" broke their concentration. Immediately the shout was followed by the harsh sound of a fist hitting flesh and one white-haired sannin flying through the air to crash into wall leading to the hallway. Standing a very drunk Hokage was waving her fist at the perverted old man, her face flushed and eyes fierce. Noticing the stares, she turned, "What?!?"She roared,"What are you looking at?!?" Intimidated most of the nin sat back down and averted their eyes, quickly forgetting the sounds coming from the kitchen.

"TEME!"Came Naruto's rough snarl. The sounds of plates shattering and kitchen wear falling soon followed.

"HOW DARE YOU DOBE!" The Uchiha growled the sounds of punching soon following. _Crash! Boom! Plik! _Those in the living room quickly looked towards the ktichen, unsure of whether or not to intervene. The choice however was taken from them as two terrifying words were bellowed into the air.

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

Sakura's heart quickened as she heard the two attacks being called out. Quickly tossing away her drink she dashed across the room. She had to stop them! This couldn't be happening. Instantly a white blurr passed her, reaching the kitchen a moment before she did. Those still in the room rapidly shook off their shock, jumping upwards to race towards the kitchen, hot on the heels of the two jounin.

Before them were Naruto and Sasuke, their two signature attacks crackling as they remained a foot away from each other, arms at their sides, neither of their attacks meeting each other. However, no silver haired sharingan-user seperated them this time, nor was their a pink haired kunoichi between their attacks. No, instead the two were standing in fairly relaxed positions stairing at each other with a barely hidden sense of accomplishment. One would think them simply chatting if not for the constant chirping of the chidori and the hum of rasengan. Confused Kakashi tried to step into the kitchen only to find himself frozen. Despite his best efforts his feet refused to move.

Slowly two pairs of eyes looked up, respective attacks disintegrating as azure and onyx staired at the kitchen door and the trapped jounin. Victory shone in those eyes only to be replaced with a stunned horror as they noticed the person beside their ex-sensei was not Kurenai as they expected, nor Tsunade-sama, or even Anko, but their very own Haruno Sakura. A blue eyed gaze sought unending night, those eyes saying everything the gapping mouths could not. _What do we do? _A flat gaze. _**Nothing.**_Blue eyes widen then flicker towards the door. _What? But Sakura-chan! _Dark eyes narrow. _**No, it's too late. The plan worked. **_A down-cast look._ Alright._

"What the hell were you two idiot's doing?!?"Sakura reprimanded, pushing Kakashi out of the way slightly so she could better glare at the two.

"Hn,"Was the reply. Angred Sakura prepared to stomp into the room only to find herself not moving. Looking down she scowled at her legs, then gazed venomously at her boys.

"Naruto, Sasuke,"she stated darkly before screeching. "Why the hell can't I move?!?" The two looked embarrassed and a bit apologetic as their eyes met hers, but the color soon faded from Sasuke's cheeks as he turned his head away.

"Naruto, Sasuke,"A cheery voice called followed by a force eye-crinkle. The two looked towards the trapped copy-nin, Sasuke with his arms crossed and Naruto looking flustered. "Sakura posed a good point. Why can't we move?" Behind him nin clustered together trying to see what was happening. Turning the copy-nin gave them his signiture eye-crinkle and waved them away. Rather relucantly, the group disbanded, Neji casting a suspicious glance at the four of them before shrugging and returning to the living room. With his Byakkugan, the prodigy was of course capable of seeing everything, but true to his nature did not care to intervene when it was not his business. Once satisfied the onlookers were not coming back, Kakashi turned back to his troublesome ex-students.

Naruto looked at Sasuke pleadingly, sweat beading on his forehead at the combined stares of Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei. The ex-nuke nin only ignored the blonde, instead leaning against one of the counters to stare at the two in the doorway with interested eyes. This would be entertaining.

"Ah,"Naruto started shuffling from foot to foot. "You see...Teme and I... We... Um-"

"Get on with it already Naruto!" Sakura commanded, her ire rising higher.

Shaking, the orange wearing shinobi pointed a finger upwards and began to speak in a rush,"TemeandIputmistletoeonthedoorandifKakashi-senseigotcaughthecan'tleaveuntilhekissesthegirlwithhim." The blond huffed, his breath having runout with his long, frantic sentence. "But we're sorry Sakura-chan we didn't expect you to be caught too!"

Sakura blinked slowly, once, twice, then "WHAT?" Beside her Kakashi sighed, and turned to his fellow prisoner. Turning his lone eye gazed upon her in resignation.

"They put justued mistletoe on the door. We got caught and now if we want to get free we have to kiss." The copy-nin stated apologetically. His troublesome team. He sighed inwardly, well at least he could say he taught them well, how else would they capture the elusive Icha Icha lover?

Sakura blushed prettily, her mouth hanging wide as she started first at her two team mates then Kakashi. Playing with the fingers on her hand, she looked up apprehensively. "Okay,"she stated before tip-toeing up to place a quick kiss on the masked-nin's cheek. "Now let's get out of here!" The kunoichi attempted to leave only to find herself yet immobile.

Gulping Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Ah, hehe... Sakura-chan um, you need to really kiss." He clairified, his hands moving to protectively hover over his groin as Sakura shot him a glare.

If possible the rose-haired woman flushed an even more stunning shade of pink, her cheeks now nearly matching the color of her hair. Her heart pounded in her chest as her green eyes moved upwards to stare at the masked face of her ex-sensei. Her mouth dried. Even masked he was beautiful. But, but, how was she going to kiss him?!? He was her ex-sensei. Her palms began to sweat and she averted her gaze from his lone inky orb staring intently and apologetically at her. This was too much! A sick joke of the Kami's on her. In the time Sasuke had been gone Sakura had grown closer to the silver-haired jounin. At first it was simply the bonds of friendship that were cementing, but slowly as the years passed and Sasuke finally returned it had grown to more. The sudden midnight healings in her apartment whenever the copy-nin came home from a mission but refused to go to the hospital, the unexpected sleepovers during a visit on a rainy day... Somehow between them Sakura had found herself growing strong feelings for her ex-sensei. Yet never, never would she act on them. The great copy-nin would never want a weak girl like her, she told herself, but her heart refused to give up. He was so caring, so sweet despite his lackadaisical ways and irritatingly nonchalant nature.

An obsidian orb looked on nearly pained as the jounin saw how Sakura hurriedly avoided his gaze. Was the thought of kissing him so unpleasant? _You're too old for her, _his mind supplied,_her ex-sensei, how do you think she feels knowing she has to kiss an old man? Face it, she deserves someone young, someone who isn't so broken and we both know that's not you so why should you be surprised?_His heart ached a bit at these thoughts, but he knew they were true, sighing, he cupped Sakura's face gently in his hands, tilting her face upwards. Unbidden his fingers moved lightly against her cheek, tracing the delicate point of her chin and the curve of her jaw. A soft gasp escaped her lips, and his heart faltered for a moment. Blood rushed through his ears as he leaned forward, masked lips hovering milimeters from her own. His eye sought hers staring at her with emotions she could not name swirling in his midnight orb. If he would only have this kiss, chaste though it would be, he would enjoy it. Fingers unconciously caressing her cheek he breathed in the sweetness of her breath, savoring it for a few long moments before he allowed his masked lips to graze her own.

Sakura's eyes fluttered shut as she felt his lips on hers. Even through the material of the mask they were warm. Heart lurching in her chest she stepped closer, pressing her lips more firmly against his as she returned the kiss. They moved, warm lips caressing her own for fleeting seconds before they disengaged, leaving her own pink petals cold and bereft. Her eyes opened adn she sighed ruefully. Turning she tried to leave, her mind tellinger her to escape as her body and heart demanded more. Her legs twitched, one leg moving forward before halting suddenly. Strong arms caught her as one foot twisted, threatening to make her fall, and she was soon righted. Lifting her heard she breathed in the copy-nin's scent of the forest before a storm.

"Are you okay?" His cool voice asked, the sound rushing over her senses and all she could do was nod. Turning he looked accusingly at the now, blushing shinobi staring at them intently.

This time Sasuke spoke up, Naruto having opened his mouth and closed it repeatedly in efforts to speak. "You have to kiss her, skin on skin." Sasuke set the copy nin with a mischievious look, "No mask."

Kakashi's eye narrowed. So this is what his precious little students had been after all along. He had to give it to them. They were crafty little bastards. Kakashi looked at Sakura, her face resembling the fruit of her namesake, and contemplated trying to break the jutsu just to spare her the trouble. He sighed inwardly. That, however, would take a long time since he wasn't sure what justu his two team-mates had used, prolonguing Sakura's discomfort. He gritted his teeth beneath the mask. Seems like he would have to kiss her. Catching her dazed jade with his lone onyx, one of his arms released her and snaked upwards towards his face. "Gomen-nasai Sakura,"he apologized before tugging the mask down.

Despite themselves, Sasuke and Naruto leaned in closer, dark eyes flickering to Sharingan red so that the details would be forever embedded in his mind. They stepped forward, pulses picking up in anticipation as their ex-sensei leaned into the rosette young woman they both cared for deeply. Regret panged their hearts. They really hadn't intended to get her caught in their scheme, but at least she would be seeing Kakashi's face as well.

Dazzingly verdant eyes widened. It was happening, it was finally happening! It didn't register to her then that she would have to kiss him. It didn't register that the next few moments could prove to break her heart. All that she knew in that moment was that the mask was coming off and finally, finally she was going to see Kakashi's face. The dark blue material slipped down further, exposing the straight beginnings of a nose, black moved with it. The pale skin of two perfectly formed cheeks spilled into being the left marred by a thin line of a scar, yet that line only enhanced the beauty that was being unveiled piece by piece to her. It was just soo, so _Kakashi_. Laughter threatened to rise as her dazed mind realized that it should be the opposite way. The woman should be the one exposing her hidden face at her wedding. Quickly her mind supplied her wtih the image of Kakashi replacing the blushing bride, his musculare stretching the material of the white dress to obscene proportions. Inwardly she smacked herself, Inner Sakura chasing away the thoughts as she exclaimed why the hell was she thinking of this when his mask was coming off!?! Realizing what her inner screeched, her eyes refocused on the man pressed tightly against her. The dark material of his masks had moved down further so now a perfectly straight nose was revealed to her hungry gaze. Her heart fluttered wildly in her chest. He was so beautiful the jaw that was coming to slipping into reality before her eyes, the almost feminine nose, the sharp cheek bones, the lips-oh how could she have ever thought they were fish lips or his teeth bucktoothed?- they were pale petals plump enough that there was something to kiss but riding the line of almost too-thin, and his chin angular and pointed with just enough squareness, just enough hardness that you couldn't mistake him for anything other than male. Her breath left her in whoosh, and distantly heard the sound of twin gasps. _He definately doesn't look thirty._

Kakashi's heart beat harder, threatening to break through his rib cage as he stared into her eyes, noting every expression crossing her delicate face. He could see admiration in those eyes, awe in those lips parted now to expose deep pink petals glistening in the light. Kissable those lips. They begged to be kissed and his own lips tingled, more than happy to oblidge that silent plea. She was gorgeous, looking at him with such soft, intense eyes that his heart soared. So child-like the awe in her eyes, yet he could not deny she was a woman. Her face had slimmed so much compared to her genin days, changed and hardened so that it bore the thin lines of a seasoned shinobi-and he knew his face carried far more of those than hers-yet still she gazed at him as though he were a flame and she the moth. He couldn't postpone it any longer. His eye had paid its homage to the goddess before him, but not it was his lips that wished to whisper their prayers against hers and his hands that plead to worship the body fit so snugly against his own. Tugging her forward his face dipped down coming perilously close to her own. He heard her gasp, felt her warm breath fan the naked skin of his cheek, and then his lips were on hers. His blood surged in his body, flowing like liquid fire as his lips tentavely caressed her own. Her skin was so soft, so warm, so sweet. He kissed her, allowing for just this moment his emotions to shine through, silk sliding against silk as his hand twined itself in her hair and he savored the feel of her in his arms.

Sakura was officially gone. Her inner lying incoherently on the floor. Her lips! Kami those lips were sinful! Leaning into him, she allowed herself to fall into this tentative dance of lips. His lips brushed against her own, each touch feather light yet it stirred her blood, causing her heart to lurge in painful longing. Her lips tingled, her body hummed, electricity flowing through her so that gooseflesh broke out on her arms. Bringing her arms up she wrapped on around his neck while the other crept towards his hair. Uncaring of the consequences, uncaring about what would happen when this kiss was over, she tugged his head down and nibbled his lips with her own. Her tongue snaked out teasing the seam of his lips, and he groaned, hands gripping her tighter and his body sliding against hers as his tongue challanged hers.

Mouths slanted, lips nibbled, tongues dueled as the two shinobi lost themselves in the kiss. Carried away by desire, Kakashi pressed Sakura into the doorway, his body caging hers deliciously as he began sucking on her tongue. To his delight she moaned into his mouth and pressed herself wantonly against him. The party was forgotten, their voyeurs were forgotten, everything was forgotten save for the person in their arms and the touch of lips. Deftly, one of the copy-nin's hands moved upwards, releasing her waist in favor of trailing shivery paths up and down her body. His fingers moved upwards, dancing back and forth against her rib cage before skittering towards her breasts experimentally. In reponse Sakura moaned again, one leg lifting to hook onto the silver-haired man to press his body impossibly close against hers. Emboldened, Kakashi cupped her breast fully, his body beginning to grind into hers.

Still in the kitchen, two shinobi looked on wide eyed, their skin flushed a deep pink as they stared at their ex-sensei devour their pink haired companion while she happily oblidged. Their mouths gapped open mind not quite capable of comprehending what was happening before them yet. A moment passed, two, before Sasuke recovered. Blinking rapidly, he allowed his sharingan to fall away, his heart beating a hurried tattoo at the rather explicit details he saw.

"Come on dobe,"he stated, voice strained as he tore his eyes away from his two team-mates. "Let's leave them alone."

Naruto blinked, then reluctantly allowed his eyes to rest on the pale young man beside him. "What?"He asked still dazed.

"I said let's go." Sasuke replied, peeking out from beneath his bangs at the unexpected couple, before looking away again.

Naruto twitched, the gears in his mind turning as his flash grew from embarrassment to anger. He stuttered, trying to speak but failing. Fisting his hands he tried again, calming himself somewhat. "Leave? How can we let him do that to Sakura-chan!?!" His voice rose high, and the Uchiha winced.

Clamping a hand against the blond's mouth, he hissed, "Shut up dobe!"His eyes flickered again towards the couple completely engrossed in each other. " Can't you see she wants that!" He spat the last word out as though it were something vile.

"But teme!"Naruto whined loudly the moment his mouth was released. Disgruntled, Sasuke curbed the desire to slap himself on the head.

As though on cue, the silver-haired jounin broke the heated kiss, his now uncovered sharingan eye turning to look at the two bickering shinobi. Turning back to Sakura, he leaned into her, whispering against her ear. "Want to look for somewhere a little more private?" Inwardly his heart hammered, his palms beaded with sweat. Despite her charged response Sakura might not want him, might have only responded because it was natural, might be now disgusted with him. His throughts trailed, interrupted as Sakura shivered, the feel of his breath fanning against her ear enough to cause her body to tighten uncomfortably. Glancing near sightlessly towards her two boys she turned back to him and nodded, her body flushing red with embarrassment. "Please,"she whispered. His heart soared, unrestrained joy filling him. Giving her a smile he chuckled darkly when she gasped at the sight and freed his hands enough to form hand seals. With a quiet poof, the kitchen entryway was once again cleared, the cherry blossom and the scarecrow gone.

"What the hell!"Naruto bellowed."Teme look what you did!" His hand shook with barely restrained anger. "She's gone! Their gone! And Kakashi-sensei is probably trying out pervy things with our Sakura-chan! Damn it teme!" he complained shaking the dark haired man beside him.

Roughly Sasuke broke his grip and stepped away. "Forget it dobe!"Sasuke hissed, hardly able to stifle the rising horror at what his plan provoked.

"But Teme! He might be making her play out Icha Icha scenes!" Naruto continued to whine.

The Uchiha's eye twitched, his hands fisting as he tried to force out the disturbing images Naruto managed ot put in his head. "Shut up dobe! Just shut up!" He growled. "I didn't know this was going to happen okay?!?" Dark eyes looked to catch frantic blue ones, regret, horror, and anger reflecting off their orbs. What had they done?!?

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_Owari..._

_**Merry Christmas all I hope you enjoyed this fic! I wanted to write a few fics for Christmas. I'll probably write two more though I won't get them out before Christmas. Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

_**This fic is technically done, but if enough interest is shown I'll add a second chapter showing just what is going on between our favorite Sharingan User and Blossom after they leave the party.**_

_**-SacredRoseDream**_

_**Reviews are love, show your love and appreciation by reviewing. Reviews are fuel. Review and get more updates and more stories sooner! Reviews are help. See a problem in my writing, review and we all improve!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****Obviously I don't own Naruto Orochimaru still evil, dead, and rarely seen, Sakura still gets minimal screen time, and certain other favorable characters are still dead.**

**Warning: ****This story is rated M for a reason and contains LEMONS (if you do not know what this means check the fan fiction terminology beforehand). If you are offended, under aged, or otherwise against the reading of mature situations, bad language, or Lemons, DO NOT READ. If you continue reading this story after this warning you are agreeing that the author (me) is not to be held in any way responsible for any offense taken.**

_**Now for the rest of you... Sorry for the delay I have a tendency to get wrapped up in whatever I am currently doing whether it is school, get togethers, ect… and haven't been much in the mood to write, or at least not in the mood to write any time I am in a position to do so.**_

_**Thanks for being patient, my muse is an erratic thing. **_

_**Due to popular demand (and because of a stroke of creative deviousness) here is the second citrus-packed part of the Consequences of Mistletoe. I hope you all enjoy it, I'm not the best at humor, but I think I can get a few laughs out of you all yet ne?**_

_**Snake Bites will probably be updated next with In the Eye of the Beholder well…depends on my muse. **_

_**Thanks to my insufferable friend, if you are reading this my dear this little excursion in writing was very much your influence. Shame on you for once again tainting one of my favorite songs with such sinful images! **_

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

_Poof!_ Plumes of smoke dispersed in to the dark room, unnoticed by the two inhabitants it released to the darkness. Cloth slithered, whispering against itself as hands fumbled. Feet moved clumsily backwards, a tangle of limbs as the pair attempted to navigate through the shadows still connected at the mouth. A bump, a clatter, and items fell to the wood floor. A small hiss of pain.

"You okay?" A woman's voice asked breathlessly, her body flushed from drugging kisses. Her hands clasped tightly against a smooth neck, one reaching upwards to tangle itself in silken tresses.

"Aa," came the answer against her lips as her companion moved to kiss her again. _Bump! Crash! _More items knocked from their perch to tinkle onto the floor.

"Kakashi," a husky voice called, thick and smooth like honey, "the lights." A groan came in reply, soft lips slanting against hers for a moment more before reluctantly they parted. A strong arm pulled her tighter about the waist, her breasts rubbing sinfully against a hard chest. He moved, carrying them backwards to thump against a wall. A hand moved from her spine, reaching blindly into the darkness, fingers seeking, searching the walls, so cool against fevered flesh. _Aha!_ The room burst into the light, sensitive eyes wincing as they attempted to accustom themselves to the new brightness.

Green eyes opened first gazing heatedly at the angelic face before her and suddenly it was hard to breathe. Her lungs refusing to function as she was hit once again with the masculine beauty of the Copy Nin's face. Molten onyx met a burning jade causing her heart to falter. Those two mismatched eyes ran burning trails through her, searching for the slightest hint of distaste, looking for the smallest flicker of hesitance, seeking the faintest sign that the beautiful cherry blossom did not feel the same. Relieved he noted nothing, those dark eyes, one blistering red and one coal black filling with hope, depths lighting so that it seemed they could see into the soul.

"Sakura," he breathed against her, one hand reaching up to run a feathery line down her jaw, and she shivered. Almost against himself he bent forwards, nuzzling his face into her neck, enjoying the sensation of satiny skin sliding against his. Loving her warm scent of vanilla and musk. It was so hard. So hard to believe. Even feeling the speedy fluttering of her pulse against his lips, even holding her, it felt so unreal. _Sakura. _She was here. Real. With him. It was more than he deserved.

His heart lurched at the thought. She was so much more than he deserved. How could he think he was worthy of touching her? Before he knew it she would be gone… broken just like all the other precious people in his life. Everything he touched. It turned to dust. His hands pushed weakly but Sakura seemed not to notice pulling him against her, breathing against him. Emotion swelled, desire burned. _Shut up Kakashi_, part of him growled pushing at him. _Enjoy this. Enjoy it while you can…_

Giving into temptation he nipped at her collarbone, a throaty moan his prize as moonlight skin trembled against him. His. Here and now, she was his. Impossibly, he felt his need grow. Feet moved backwards as he bent to claim her parted lips again, groaning at her subtle taste. _Delicious_. More items clattered to the ground as they walked blindly across the room until finally the kunoichi felt the hard wooden surface of the door against her back.

She hissed, the pulsing haze of arousal faltering its rhythm for one second as her hip jarred into the door knob. Dark eyes gazed upon her apologetic and inquiring. Even dazed as she was she knew what they were asking. Pulling unruly silver locks, she returned his lips to hers, and her brief pain was forgotten. Calloused fingers slid down her spine branding hot trails onto oversensitive skin as reluctantly they left her. The door clicked, and then suddenly they were flying backwards, staggering, tumbling. Gravity claimed them, and Sakura's back hit the mattress.

"Kakashi," her lilting voice breathed against the shell of the sharingan user's ear. "I want to feel you." Her hands gripped the black material of his shirt, tugging impatiently. Desire and the sake she had drunk earlier had loosened her tongue and made the medic nin bolder than before.

A shiver ran down his spine at the words and hastily he slid off the jounin vest, trying in vain to continue feasting on her slender neck while taking off his shirt. Those deceptively delicate hands clenched the material and then with a sudden tearing sound, the shirt was off, pieces fluttering to the ground. Kakashi chuckled, his chest vibrating against her own. "Impatient much, wild cat?"

"Urusai," she commanded hooking a hand in his hair to bring his mouth to hers. Unsurprisingly, Kakashi happily obliged. Those small hands moved against him, tracing the muscles rippling like liquid steel beneath the skin. Impossibly, Sakura's mouth went dry as she moaned at the feel. His skin was so smooth. Even the spider-web roughness of his scars could not take away from the appeal of firm flesh. Emboldened her hands trailed upwards, one following the curve of his spine while the other teased a flat nipple, feeling it pucker at the touch. She smirked saucily against his lips.

Kakashi's heart beat frantically in his chest, desperate to force its way out his body and into that of the vixen beneath him. The feel of her hands moving against him, caressing him, clutching him... It was his undoing. With a growl his hands attacked her clothes a few deft swipes of a kunai and both shirt and bindings were removed, those taunting hands stopping their teasing explorations of his abdominal muscles as a gasp escaped swollen pink lips.

Sakura blinked then pouted. "You owe me a new shirt," she half-joked, her words breathy as her eyes finally caught sight of his exposed chest gleaming sweetly with a light sheen of sweat. Heat pooled in her stomach a building pressure growing and growing as she took in the burning arms, the strong pectorals, lithe strong body, oh so terribly strong, but lean and subtle in its musculature. Thin silver spider webs glistened in the dim light of the room making makeshift patterns across that chest, rising treacherously close to his heart. Her eyes lidded. If anything the scars only made him more beautiful, more real, more Kakashi.

"I guess were even then," he replied huskily, and before the medic nin could reply, words were stolen from her. _His _hands were now the ones moving reverently across her skin, one strong hand cupping her breast and savoring its softness. Despite herself Sakura's back arched, a breathless noise spilling from her as she moved into his touch. That only incentivated him more. Smiling devilishly at her he dipped forward stealing a rosy nipple into his mouth.

_Kami! _Sakura thought as she felt the heat within her churn. Shakily her hands moved forward, eager to continue their exploration of his skin, yet her concentration was shattering. One hand massaged her breast while the other trailed down raining butterfly caresses against her ribs, across her stomach up and about all while that sinfully hot mouth continued suckling. Mismatched eyes rolled up taking in her flustered expression and her heart stopped. Never had she imagined this beautiful visage gazing at her while its talented lips devoured her-she felt she could die. _Kami-sama, he's going to kill me._

Kakashi grinned against her, knowing very well just what that look on a woman's face meant. _Time to bring up the heat..._ Reluctantly releasing her ample bosom, he kissed his path towards its twin and began the same treatment, laughing inwardly as she whimpered. She was so cute, his Sakura. Satisfied he had tortured her enough he allowed his lips to trail downwards, pressing electric kisses down her body. As his tongue dipped into her navel, a whining moan escaped his blossom. Pride rose within his chest. Beautiful she was beautiful. Suddenly he frowned, his chin bumping against the material of her skirt. _Damn clothes! _He thought and searched for another kunai.

A cold glint caught Sakura's eyes and she tried to concentrate while her entire body throbbed persistently. Hazy eyes struggled to focus, then suddenly widened. Her body shot upwards hands trying to steal the weapon only to have Kakashi catch her hand as she tried to summon enough anger to yell. "No! Bad boy, Kakashi!" she exclaimed, her inner slapping herself on the head as she noticed the tone sounded soft, seductive, inviting-exactly what she had been trying to avoid. _Stupid hormones. _"You are not destroying my skirt!"

The silver-haired jounin had to suppress a shudder at her voice slithering against his senses. Giving her a sheepish grin he allowed the kunai to drop and his eyes crinkled. The breath left her body again, his smile was so different without the mask so much more she didn't think she would ever _stop _being surprised. "Hmm. Do you _want _me to be a bad boy Sakura?" he taunted. Chuckling at her embarrassed stuttering he raised her captured appendage and brought it to his lips, kissing her hand softly, and tongue snaking out to curl around her fingers. "Is this bad?" He asked voice deep and dark with forbidden things.

The pink-haired kunoichi gulped, shivering. _Oh damn! _She thought trying to control her breathing. _I never thought fingers could be so sensitive! _Soon wrist followed, then arm, until finally Sakura couldn't take it anymore, wrenching her hand from his grip, she fisted his pants trying to work at the buttons, but her hands were too shaky. "Off. Take them off." She commanded.

A silver brow rose. "Now who's being bad?" His voice so smooth stirred things deep within her and suddenly she couldn't wait anymore. A strangled sound escaped her lips and flung herself on him. Dark eyes widened in shock as her momentum brought him bouncing on to the bed as she claimed his lips harshly. Grasping the durable material she gave a harsh jerk, buttons flying at the strength in those deceptively small hands. She smiled fiercely against him, lips burning a trail across his skin to grasp the lobe of an ear. "Urusai," she growled before turning her attention to the pale, flawless skin of his neck smooth as slick and soft as down.

A moan escaped the usually untouchable copy-nin's lips, reverberating against soft lips. Kami-sama, she was devouring him. Sharp nails racked across his chest, trails of flame following as his flesh burst in goose bumps. He could hardly believe it. His once innocent pupil was threatening to destroy his iron restraint where so many others had failed. But then, he hadn't been in love with any of them had he? A tongue swirled across his collar bone before the sharp touch of teeth before trailing further down and down, suckling a flat nipple before feathering down and down. The silver-haired shinobi swallowed hard, his hands remembering themselves as they sought her skin, wishing to torture her as exquisitely as she was at the moment.

Hot breath fanned, teasing that oh so sensitive skin. Fuck. His control was waning dangerously as deviously the pink haired kunoichi placed a chaste kiss on his thigh, rolling down the rest of the material. "S-sakura," he forced the words out sternly, "stop."

She looked up at him, verdant eyes gleaming mischievously. "But you're having fun," she pouted playfully and leaned down slowly to nip a tempting hip bone. Her fingers trailed downwards, circling. Dangerously close and his pupils dilated further so that even the red was lost in a sea of black. "Sakura," he warned his hands gripping her skin. Silken strands teased his thighs, brushing so lightly, and he shuddered. Her hands brushed him, teasingly only to retreat. Repeating again and then once more. And he had enough. In a blur they were careening backwards, sending the sheets into greater disarray.

"Eeep!" The hardened kunoichi squealed almost comically as she was suddenly dragged closer and subsequently pinned. Their faces were inches away.

"Evil little minx," the famed copy-nin growled and she swallowed thickly. "Insubordination must be punished," he continued using his weight to keep her still as he began a slow, teasing foray down her body to play along the edge of her skirt. Devilishly he looked up at her moments before his fingers slipped beneath the band, pulling the zipper as he shakily returned the previous favor. Fingers running in barely there caresses, breath so close, tongue taunting. The pinkette shook with tension.

"D-Damn you, Kakashi," she ground out, hips attempting to move as they were pinned down. _Stupid bloody, jackass... _Oddly enough enhancing her strength never came to mind.

A deep chuckle was her answer as she writhed angrily, nails digging into the skin of his shoulders as her body burned. "God damn you!" She hissed again as she tried to clamp her thighs together only to be stopped.

"Had enough _Sakura_?" He asked, amusement coloring the sharp and insistent need and it was only controlled that steadied his voice, stayed his hand.

"Fuck you!" She bit out as one of his fingers moved dangerously close to her nub before sliding down.

A digit penetrated her as he slid upwards, his mouth catching her broken groan. "Why Sakura-chan, I never thought you were so bold," he whispered sardonically only to further irritate his once-student. She nipped him in reprimand and her hand moved, seeking only to fist tight.

This time, the moan was his. "Bold enough for you?" She grit out, the malicious side of her enjoying the tortured expression on his face. His voice failed him. The medic nin grinned sharply, taking advantage of his distraction to shift just so he was there, nudging her. Immediately, Kakashi froze.

"-akura," the copy nin panted. His heart was a fervid tattoo, beating incessantly against his ears. Still, he fought down the desire, doubt tainting him now with its icy touch when the slightest action could seal their fates. He couldn't be responsible for ruining her. No this perfect and pure Sakura. His body screeched. "I-I'm not perfect." The breaths came laboriously as he rambled. "I'm old and broken Sakura. Everything I touch dies." _Trash…_ "You deserve better. Someone younger like Sasuke. I'll only hurt you." _Rin…Obito…_ "I can't l-".

Her finger stopped him. Frustrated, aroused, and too in love she couldn't take this self-pity. "Kakashi," the medic stated softly her hand coming to caress his cheek. "Shut up." Lips opened, pain flashing through charcoal depths, "No." She stopped him again. "I don't care about your hang ups. So shut up and make love to me already, damn it!"

"I-"

Ire mounted. All this waiting was driving her nuts and spoiling her mood. With a strangled growl she threw herself at him shifting position just enough that with a slight push, he was in her stretching her deliciously. Her eyes rolled. "I want _you_. I love _you_." She gasped squirming in an attempt to draw him deeper. "Only _you_. So stop talking and start moving!"

His mouth moved ineffectively, the feel of her warmth surrounding him stealing his breath and his thoughts even as her declaration shook him. "S-Sakura," he moaned softly, involuntarily thrusting against her as she wriggled. "You weren't..."

"No." Fingers threaded through his hair, rubbing against his scalp, "Now _move!_"Lips seeking her throat, the son of the white fang did just that, his length stretching her as he fell into a slow rhythm. Heaven.

It churned. It coiled the heat spreading and tightening in her body. "Damn it," the pinkette hissed. She could feel him thick and hot moving in her so agonizingly slowly. "Faster, damn it," she cursed moving against him unable to take this slow tease.

With a groan he obliged, hips surging in an increasingly frenzied rhythm as his lips sought hers, tasting, caressing, devouring. It was too much. The feel of her skin against him, her breasts soft, nipples tight dragging against his chest all the while her heat surrounded him. He was drowning.

"Aishiteru," the silver-haired nin rasped, his voice scraping against her senses as his body assaulted her, his eyes squeezing shut. She was so good. So good. His heart felt like it would burst, the chemistry between them explosive, their emotions only making an already dangerous combination more volatile. Sakura hissed, nails driving into the skin of his back as he sat them up suddenly, slamming them into the wall.

"Kakashi...Kakashi." His name was a mantra as she felt herself being devoured by flames, the heat growing tighter and tighter as he shifted, the new position affording new leverage so he hit that hidden spot of nerves. _Kami… Kami… _She could feel it, like water slowly trickling until she was too full, spread too tight. Wetness trickled down her fingers mixing with sweat as oh-so toned muscle rippled against her. _Fuck!_

She broke. Stars slid before her vision as she clutched him helplessly as he continued to pound into her tightness clutching, twisting, trying to force him to join her as the world imploded on itself. Yet he continued on and on until time seemed to lose meaning his pace only increasing as his fingers gripped her thighs tighter. Then all too suddenly he shattered, body shaking as he jerked roughly inside her, the pad of one finger slipping between them to press demandingly against her nub, demanding she break with him. And she did, the orgasm even stronger than the last as he thrust once, twice, then spilled within her. Then all was black.

Sakura came to a few moments later, ears ringing slightly as lazy green eyes opened. Her breath caught. Obsidian and red stared at her transfixed, the intensity of his gaze stirring her even as her body protested. "Kakashi.." she whispered, and he kissed her, sweetly, slowly. So much more gently then their heated coupling. "Aishiteru. Hontoni, aishiteru," she breathed against him snuggling into his warmth. Surprisingly the jounin was an excellent cuddler.

"Ah, aishiteru Sakura," he responded breathing in the scent of her hair. Cherry blossoms. His lip quirked. How fitting.

They stayed like that for a while when the esteemed medic suddenly sat up, eyes wide. "Kakashi," she questioned slowly as she noticed the bed they were in and the surrounding room. The very bed she had long dreamed of sleeping in, "_why _aren't we at _my_ apartment?"

His eye crinkled, and damn him she felt her heart flutter. "_Ah_. You see, your apartment was too obvious."

"_And_?" She intoned incredulously. A slow smile grew on his face. In a second he was on top of her.

"And what _Sakura_?" he breathed against the shell of her ear, nuzzling her throat. "Would you rather we be found? I didn't know_ you_ were an exhibitionist."

"_What!?!_ I-" A finger teased her._ "Oh!"_

"_Hmm_? You what Sakura?"

"I.._oh, _fuck it_._" She gave up. The copy-nin smirked devilishly, tomoe swirling and with a poof, they were gone.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

It was sometime later when Sakura finally remembered what she had wanted to say. Exhausted, she turned in the circle of her lovers arms to face him frowning slightly as her back was bereft of his warmth.

"Kakashi?" She asked, breathing in his scent contently.

A dark eye opened lazily to peer at her curiously. "Mmm?"

"I know you said my apartment was too obvious and I suppose yours was too. But why did we have to go _there_?"

That same mischievous eye crinkle. "_Tsk, tsk_ Sakura-chan," he mocked in his most sensei-like voice as he pulled her closer, "don't you remember your lessons? The best place to hide is where your opponent would least expect."

The jade-eyed kunoichi reddened. "_Urusai_," she muttered angrily pressing her lips to his. There were better uses for that mouth than talking.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Half across Konoha a heavy wooden door slid open and a tired jounin ambled inside, kicking off his shoes and racking hand through his hair. After the startling revelation that their ex-sensei and only female teammate had the hots for each other he and the dobe had stared stupidly at the doorway where they had been before bursting into action. They couldn't let that pervert taint _their_ Sakura, kami knows a night with him and their precious flower might be going around in naughty cosplay. Unforgivable.

But like everything else in their half-assed plan to unmask Kakashi things were going horribly and undeniably wrong. As the host, Sasuke couldn't very well disappear and it took him and the dobe almost twenty minutes to get everyone out of the Uchiha mansion with the very drunk godaime hokage having to be dragged out by an equally intoxicated Jiraya and stern Shizune. Needless to say, it was quite the hassle. Once _that_ problem was dealt with they sped off to Kakashi's apartment only to be dismally disappointed. The messy but clean one bedroom apartment was completely empty and looked as though it hadn't seen any visitors all day. Sakura's apartment unfortunately yielded similar results.

Of course the dobe wouldn't hear of quitting and the Uchiha heir soon found himself on a manhunt across Konoha raiding (to many of their occupants displeasure) all of Sakura and Kakashi's friends' homes, save the Hyuuga manor (which Hizashi told them in no uncertain terms housed no neither Sakura nor their ex-sensei before angrily throwing them out), and most of the local haunts. Needless to say their efforts proved fruitless and by 1 am both Naruto and Sasuke were tired, bruised (Neji found them searching in Hinata's room and Hizashi was more than happy to remove them), and thoroughly irritated. It was like the copy-nin disappeared off the face of the Earth dragging poor Sakura with him.

Hanging his keys on the wall Sasuke sighed trying to forget the entire horrible escapade, and looking forward to a nice long bath and quiet sleep. Pushing into the living room, he looked up and started. His lights were on and the room was a wreck. One of his corner tables was on the floor along with various items and his lamp was shattered. Hastily he scanned the area, slipping a kunai into his grip. Muting his chakra signature he stalked forward following the subtle wreckage to the door. Turning the knob silently he burst into the room-and the kunai fell from his grip. Red eyes blazed in fury noting the twisted sheets and cracks on his perfectly good wall. The disarray, the scent, the faint chakra signatures. It was impossible to deny it. Still he tried, picking up the sheets in disgust only to notice hairs. Long, shiny, and most of all pink hairs. His fists clenched tight. "DOBE, I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Somewhere else a blonde shinobi paused in his eating, the ramen suddenly feeling uncomfortably heavy in his stomach and shivered. Crap, he was screwed.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_**Well, this concludes the Consequences of Mistletoe. Once again I apologize for the wait. This was written in bits and pieces throughout the months so I hope my intentions and the mood has not been compromised. Tell me if you enjoyed it.**_

_**Love you all**_

_**-SacredRoseDream**_

**_P.S Did I manage a laugh or two out of you?_**


End file.
